The present invention relates to a timing mechanism and more particularly to a cam follower arrangement for such a mechanism.
Timing mechanisms have been used for many years to control the functions of an appliance such as a washer or dryer. In such mechanisms, the timing is provided by a cam or cams which opens and closes electrical switches in a programmed sequence. The switches usually include electrical contact blades carrying mating electrical contacts. A cam follower is usually fixed to one of the blades and engages a cam to move the blade in accordance with the cam's profile.
In such an arrangement, one of the problems has always been to provide as much as possible a quick make and break of the electrical contacts. Such quick make and break greatly reduces double arcing and erosion of the electrical contacts. In addition, it is always desirable that the transition of the cam follower going up a cam step be as smooth as possible. The present invention provides a structure which substantially meets these problems.